


our tiny little world that could just disappear

by the_gay_frogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mythomagic (Percy Jackson), One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_frogs/pseuds/the_gay_frogs
Summary: will is napping and nico is thinking about life. based off the song myrtle ave. by mxmtoon, title is a lyric. idrk what i'm doing this is the first fic i've ever published lolhi this is an edit shit i feel so bad i forgot to add this earlier but TOWER OF NERO SPOILERS!!!!!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	our tiny little world that could just disappear

**Author's Note:**

> ton spoilers because it mentioned the whole will-is-wiling-to-go-to-tartarus-with-nico thing because its supposed to take place after that dhdhdhjdmdndb

"---which takes out Ares who's your last guy, so I win!" Nico announced. Him and Will sat on Nico's bed playing Mythomagic.

"Huge surprise," Will mumbled.

"Whatever, you win all the time too," Nico retorted.

He put the treasured cards back into their box as Will yawned, "I took an extra shift in the infirmary last night 'cause I promised Kayla I would take one of hers if she cleaned the cabin before inspection." 

"Yeah you aren't looking too great there," Nico said lightheartedly.

"Charming as always," Will said as he intertwined their hands and cuddled up against Nico. They sat there in a somewhat rare moment of peace for the two demigods. No corporations of impending doom, no prophecies and voices from tartarus, no chores or extra shifts to attend to. Just a peaceful afternoon to play mythomagic and cuddle and act like normal boyfriends.

Soon enough Will fell asleep. He had to have gotten under four hours of sleep the previous night. Nico was glad to have this little moment of quiet, that was so rare and could just disappear, but was so valuable.

Nico stared out the window of Hades Cabin at the fluffy white clouds against the blue sky. The warmth of Will's head on his chest and hand in his own hand pressed into him and he felt safe. Far away screams of young demigods on the rock wall drifted into the room through the cracked open door letting in the warming spring air, but they seemed a whole world away. He wished it could stay like this forever.

He started thinking, about how most of the people he had considered true friends had left his life in one way or another. Bianca and Jason were gone, Reyna joined the hunters, Percy and Annabeth were off at college, but here Will was, willing to go to hell and back for him. Out of all the people in his life, Will had always been a constant. Even when he was a socially inept thirteen year old who pushed himself away from everyone while staying at camp after the Battle of Manhattan, Will had been one of the few people who didn't give him any weird looks and made sure to give him a smile every time they ran into each other. 

Will had lost people and gone through shit too, hell, he'd been forced to become a head counselor at age thirteen after the second one of his brothers had died. They didn't talk about the battle often, it held a lot of baggage for the both of them, but Nico knew his brothers weren't the only people Will lost. But when Rachel had given that prophecy and it turned out Nico would need to revisit Tartarus, Will didn't hesitate to go with him even though they both knew full well it would be far from easy, and it sure as hell wasn't, but it was all over now. It had been nearly a year since then, they were still alive. They were safe. Nico was healing. He might never be 100% okay, but he was alive and he was healing and he was loved.

Here they were, in this little moment of peace, knowing they had each other and that they'd do anything for each other. Everything in their lives had been broken at some point or another, but they were complete. And gods above, Nico loved him for all of that. He loved him.

He snapped out of his contemplative state as Will stirred.

"Huh--- wow I didn't even realize I was out," he said in his groggy state. "Hey you alright there?" He must have noticed the look on Nico's face.

"I'm alright I was just thinking." Nico responded.

"Thinking is good," Will mumbled as he buried his face back in Nico's chest.

"I love you," Nico murmured as he kissed the blonde mop of curls that was the top of Will's head.

"I love you too." Will muttered, and this time they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said this is the first fic i've published ! sorry if anything was ooc i was kind of scared of that but whatever dhdhbdjdb thx for reading !!


End file.
